Bekatari
Summary The Bekatari (Hijos al Negroarroyo, Avetrols, Black River Sinners). The Bekatari are a race of Fellbreed orks who run almost all of the outbound trade along the Goedica River (Gods River, Black River, the longest navigable river in Cetemar). With the River Towns the Bekatari hold a monopoly on all goods flowing in and out of the lands that touch the Goedica River and its tributaries. Appearance Bekatari range from 5-6 feet in height, with yellowish green to blue-black skin, with red eyes, large incisors and pointed ears. There are rumors that the Bekatari are a crossbreed of men and river trolls (no one is certain). While not heavily muscled, the orkik are able fighters, excellent swimmers, quick healers, and do not fall to disease easily. The Bekatari have an uncommonly peaceful reputation for orks. They have found a niche between hostile peoples: the elves of Alvar Halvmond, and the druid kings of Theo Taethne. Bekatari have learned all the languages, religious codes, and restrictions of the Goedican Forest region. For this careful diplomacy they have been rewarded richly. The Bekatari hold a monopoly over trade in several of the Riverlands They can deliver rare elven goods, Taethnean spices, honey from the Apiara, grain from the Vallis Incruenta, and even tin and gold from as far as the Zar Mountains. The Bekatari adhere to strict rules for the privilege of entering forbidden lands. They are allowed no permanent settlement off the river. They may only travel a fortnight into the forests--and take a fortnight to return. Staying longer makes their goods (and lives) forfeit. An old Bekatari saying goes, "The last night of your life is lit by the new moon." Bekatari are considered unclean by both elves and the Taethne druids. They may not touch or share food and drink with the orkik. Most elves of pure blood won't even speak to a Bekatari, leaving trade to half-elves. Bekatari who die on land cannot be buried there. They must be returned to the Goedica River. Society The Bekatari are a highly entrepreneurial and adventurous people. They are competitive among one another, but function as a unified guild. Anyone of full Bekatari blood may trade up and down the Goedica river, without paying a tax. Prestige is not necessarily based on a Bekatari's wealth, or barge size, but the challenge of a trade. Bargers and Canoa Bekatari are generally grouped by "barges." A barge will hold as many as 100 persons, usually of 2-4 families. The barge is a democracy, with the tie-breaking vote given to the bargemaester (oldest orkik). The barge typically is one vessel with supporting canoes. Occasionally, a "barge" may be several vessels. Canoa, or the "canoers" are the exception to the Bekatari tradition. They amount to 5 percent of the population. Each canoa is comprised of 5-30 young Bekatari, usually male, who row long dugouts. Each dugout is ruled by the strongest Bekatari. They smuggle illicit goods, and occasionally raid barges and towns along the River Goedica. Most Canoa operate by night to avoid other Bekatari. Governance Bekatari have a loose-knit governing system. The maestr of the largest barge assumes the leadership role in any disagreement in the immediate area. All barges must provide room to transport letters and monies--as well as room and board for up to three Bekatari messengers. All Bekatari barges must provide assistance to another. Every six months the Bekatari barges stop travel, and participate in the "Binding." As many as 500 vessels tie off to one another, creating floating towns along the length of the Goedica River. During this month long festival, contracts are drawn up, Bekatari exchange crew, arrange marriages, conduct funerals, make repairs, and pay the Tithe. The Tithe is a tax taken from all Bekatari to pay for common defense, prayer rituals, messengers, and bribes. Bekatari do not kill Bekatari. Those that do, by accident or intent, are exiled. Bekatari who injure other Bekatari must pay restitution. Even Canoa Bekatari honor this practice. Social Practices Bekatari men and women are considered equals. Marriages are arranged by wealthier families, but are entered in voluntarily. Most Bekatari choose their mates. Children are raised collectively on the barge they were born on. Sadly, orkik children do not earn first names until their fifth birthday (the last name is always of their barge of birth). Disease and accidents on the river take many. The children learn river navigation and numbering quickly. But their elders are strict. Bekatari youth who fail to measure up, often abandon the barge for the more free lifestyle of the Canoa. Unmarried Bekatari women, widows and children have clean-shaven heads. Unmarried men grow their hair wild. Married women grow their hair, but keep it covered. Married orkik men have their hair braided. Each braiding pattern is unique to his wife. A widower will let his hair grow wild again. Men or women who have wronged their spouse have their hair burned off. Canoa tend to break these rules, wearing braids unmarried, cutting their hair in mohawk patterns. Bekatari death rituals are based around their riverine culture. The dead have rope tied through the ribcage or eye sockets. The dead are towed behind the barge, until nothing but bone remains; a practice called Bwyder Afon, "feed the river." The skull and rib cage may be kept or returned to the river as well. Every effort is made to return Bekatari bodies to the river. Bekatari do not enter the ocean. They travel only as far as the river flows outward. They consider the ocean cursed; and their skin seems very sensitive to large amounts of salt. Food and Drink Bekatari only consume foods, "of the river." They eat and drink solely from river sources. They prize fish, dugong, eel, muskrat, and otter. Bekatari will also eat waterfowl like duck and osprey. Finally, Bekatari also consume all sorts of algae, reeds, lilies, and vermin. A Bekatari delicacy is a fermented fish product: heads and eggs mixed with chopped river roots, called Hrotpisc. Of the river fauna, the only forbidden food is alligator. Bekatari consider the alligators sacred, calling them Ofwyrm (a myth that the alligators are the progeny of the River Goddess mating with a great aquatic dragon). Bekatari do not consume alcohol or milk, because they are not of the river. The exception they make is for tea. This is a trade item from outside of Astaadyr, appearing a century ago. The orks love their tea black; very black and very bitter. They brew a tea ("cifir") so dark it becomes like a syrup, with hallucinogenic side effects. Drinkers dilute the bitterness with water and honey. To travel quickly on land, Bekatari often consume "Ciffercrak," tea dregs mixed with flour and fat, and dried into a cracker. Eating only these crackers, it is said the orks can travel a week without sleep. Category:Cultures Trade The Bekatari are master traders. They barter, use coin, letters of credit, and bills of exchange. The Bekatari function as a rudimentary banking system along the Goedica River. Unlike the money of many cultures, their coinage has stayed a consistent value. Bekatari coins are called quincunx, or orkbrass. The Bekatari will take their own quincunx, but charge a fee for all other coinage, including: Aquethaini carvels and Avag zilars (silver), Midian tripes (triangular coin made of electrum) and Dwarven aurpens "gold heads." Warfare Bekatari rarely make war--conflict on the Goedica River is bad for trade. However, the orkik do not shy away from fighting with rival traders who fail to respect the rules of the river. Overbearing Aquethaini merchants and their vessels have been known to disappear; their cargo reappearing for sale a few months later. Bekatari prefer concealed weapons, or weapons that serve as tools. Paddles serve as clubs; and often have a small punch dagger hidden in the handle. Quant poles, fishing tridents, and boarding hooks can quickly be reworked as weapons. Bekatari carry no axes or hatchets (out of respect to elven and druidic law). Their preferred edged weapon is usually a machete with a brassed hook on the tip--suitable for hooking the side of a barge. Their greatest weapon is the river itself. The orkik know every shallow, every submerged hazard; and know where to sink a boat and its owner so neither will be found. Watercraft Bekatari craft divide into three types: great barges, barges, and canoes. * Grand Barges: These are ancient craft, up to 200 feet in length and 50 feet in width. No one knows who first constructed them. They are older than any Bekatari legend. Their hulls appear to come from single pieces of a giant tree. Grand Barges are poled up river (requiring extra quant-men hired from the River Towns). Each Grand Barge is finely carved from prow to stern, with runes and sculpture. From the aft of the Grand Barge rises a superstructure that rises up to three stories. These "aft-houses" have sleeping rooms, a kitchen, a cell, a strong room, and maestr's quarters. The orks have painted the barges with garish colors, and festooned the hull and superstructure with chimes and water bells. One can see or hear a Grand Barge from over a mile away. A Great Barge has a deep draft; and never leaves the main Goedica River. * (lesser) Barges: These barges are much more recently made; of bound log or plank construction. The barges vary in length from 25 to 50 feet. They have a shallow draft, and can journey up all the lesser tributaries of the River. * Canoes: The canoes are very light craft, varying from 5 to 15 feet, able to be transported over land. Most are dugouts used from driftwood or fallen timber. Location The Bekatari live on the Goedica River and its tributaries, in the Goedic Forest region of central Astaadyr. Estimated Numbers There are thought to be 50,000 Bekatari throughout the river region. Known Towns Allies The Bekatari pay secret tribute to the Carrion Clans in order to keep them from raiding. The Alvar Halvmond Elves guarantee security to the Bekatari on their lands, and on the Goedica River. The Goedic Nations of Theo Taethne and Tierra Nacio also guarantee the safety of Bekatari on the river and their lands. Tordin Forge, Vallis Incruenta, the Kransmyner, Sturmlaufer, and Apiara all have peaceful trade relations with the Bekatari. Foes The trade empires of the Dutchy of Aquethaine and Avag Khanate both desire to trade up the Goedic River, without paying the Bekatari. They have tried in secret to sabotauge relations with the Bekatari and their allies. Characters Comments Category:Cultures